


Familiar faces

by timid_turtle_timi



Series: YOI Hot Dad AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Day of School, High School, hot dad au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_turtle_timi/pseuds/timid_turtle_timi
Summary: Shortly after settling into his new home in the U.S. Yuri Plisetsky attends his first day at his new school. Along with low expectations, he runs into the familiar face of Yuuri Katsuki, and affirms his suspicions that this year will be a rough one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the YOI Hot Dad AU  
> I can't say I'm entirely pleased with how this came out, but I think I got a little bit of what I wanted to across. I have a surprisingly difficult time writing the angry little cat boy.

Yuri’s first day at school couldn’t come soon enough. Since moving to the U.S. Viktor had been hovering at every corner of the house, and it was beginning to grate on Yuri’s last nerve. Constantly asking if he liked something, or if he needed something and doting randomly on him when he would least expect it. It was an unpleasant surprise that Mr. Affectionate himself could get even touchier. He tolerated his guardian’s usual antics, but this new level of attention was almost creepy. 

Not that Yuri had the heart to stop it, even with his normally prickly attitude; it wasn’t hard to see that Viktor was trying to make sure he was happy there. He almost felt a little guilty about being so aloof with the man, but he would rather Viktor be breathing down his neck with positivity than worrying over his well being if he mentioned how uneasy he had been feeling. 

He hadn’t thought that Viktor had been serious when they talked about moving, but then again he really hadn’t thought he was kidding either. When something caught Viktor’s interest he usually threw himself in full force after the thought was there. Everything else became background noise.

Normally Yuri wouldn’t care either way, where he trained really didn’t matter to him so long as Viktor was the one doing it, and he didn’t really have many friends back in Russia to begin with. He was too busy to have a real social life outside of the rink, but something had set him off when he realized that they would actually be leaving St. Petersburg. As disgustingly sappy as it sounded, he felt extremely homesick. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, let alone Viktor, but he had the feeling that Viktor might be catching on.   
Despite the unfazed front he had been holding up for the last month. 

Breakfast that morning was his first clue that the silver haired man had started to suspect his true feelings. He had actually followed a recipe instead of throwing together some ungodly concoction he swore up and down was healthy, and he had sat at the table with Yuri while he ate instead of standing at the counter with his phone and a cup of coffee.   
“It’s a special day!” he had exclaimed when Yuri mentioned the abrupt change. “Today is your first day at your new school, and I want today to be a good experience for you.” He   
continued, smiling warmly. There was something else in his gaze, a glint of worry that had been showing up since they had gotten settled. 

Yuri let the flash of guilt roll off his back as he made light conversation, so Viktor is worrying about him. Around seven, Viktor drove them both to the school, and Yuri almost had to physically restrain him from going to the office with him. “I don’t need your help!” 

“But Yuri what if you get lost-”

“Go home!” he snapped, irritation flaring in him as he slammed the car door shut and stalked away. What did Viktor take him for? He wasn’t a child. 

Whispers circled around him as Yuri walked through the main doors; teenagers glanced at the scowl on his face before scurrying off to their peers. He felt a small twinge of disappointment, but shoved it aside as he changed his expression to one of indifference. It wasn’t like he had time to get to know any of them anyway. 

The office wasn’t hard to find, but holding his tongue while he waited for his schedule was. He knew the gist of what classes he would be taking, and it was a little irritating that on top of his training he still had to take a physical education class. As if he spent all his time sitting on his ass like so many of the other entitled shit heads his age. 

The older ginger woman seemed to be taking her time as his schedule slid out from the printer; too preoccupied fiddling with other documents to notice Yuri’s impatient glaring, or the door creaking open as a chubby man with glasses pushed his way into the room. “Excuse me, I need to pick up some papers…” the man’s nervous voice trailed off as Yuri locked eyes with him, surprise taking over each of their faces. 

“Shit.” Muttered Yuri; still staring in disbelief at the gaping man. His mind conjuring up the night of the grand prix final, and the terrified face that he had bellowed at in the men’s bathroom. 

“Y-you’re Yuri Plisetsky.” Yuuri Katsuki stated, his hand gripping the doorknob tightly.

Yuri nodded stiffly, still processing through what he knew about Yuuri. He knew he was in the senior division of men’s figure skating with Viktor; he was from Japan, Yuuri had taken the next season off after losing the grand prix final, and there were rumors that he was considering an early retirement while he trained at home. So what in the hell was he doing in Yuri’s school? 

“I thought you went home to Japan.” Yuri said bluntly. The other man flinched. 

“I decided to stay in the U.S.” his voice was hesitant, shy as he fidgeted under Yuri’s gaze. “W-what are you doing here?” 

“Viktor decided it would be a good idea to continue my training here.” The mention of his mentor seemed to make Yuuri draw further into himself. 

Before Yuri could think of anything else to say to the former skater, the ginger woman handed his schedule over, eyeing him as he moved past Yuuri and out into the hallway.   
There were a lot of things Yuri had expected about today, but running into Yuuri Katsuki had been the furthest thing from his mind. He shook the lingering thoughts from his head; he had better things to worry about than some half baked figure skater. He looked down at his class list and groaned. He had geometry first thing in the morning; fantastic.

___

The day passed in a blur for Yuri as he meandered through the crowded halls throughout the afternoon, lunch was only mildly uncomfortable fortunately. He kept to himself for the most part and found a table near the back corner where he could eat in peace, avoiding the stares from the teens around him. P.E. ended up being his final class of the day, which he was at least a little grateful for, he could go straight home and shower instead of having to use the undoubtedly foul section of the locker room. Just the thought of having to stand in there and change made his stomach churn. On the bright side, he had gone through the entire day without so much as catching a glimpse of Yuuri Katsuki. 

The gym and locker rooms were shoved into the back North hall of the building. It was secluded from everything else, and somehow even more packed with boisterous teenagers than anywhere else. Yuri had to weave carefully through the dense throng of bodies to avoid being thrown around the tight space. It was almost a relief to reach the gym until the thick scent of sweat hit his nose. Grimacing, Yuri joined the rest of the class gathered on the pull out bleachers, taking a seat on the edge. 

At the same moment the late bell rang, the gym doors opened and their teacher stepped in. Yuri’s blood froze in his veins; he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from shouting as he pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. Yuuri fucking Katsuki stood in front of the crowded bleachers, clipboard clutched in his hands, and a slightly panicked expression plastered over his face as he introduced himself. As Yuuri began to take attendance, he glanced up at each student as they answered his call. He hadn’t seen Yuri yet, and Yuri couldn’t think of anything to do other than wait for the inevitable as the nervous man went on through his list. 

Yuri began to tense as each name was called, and the surnames went farther and farther down the alphabet, until finally Yuuri hesitated, hunching his shoulders slightly as anxiety settled into his stance. Despite the obvious discomfort, his voice remained steady. “Yuri Plisetsky.” He looked up to the edge where Yuri sat, holding his gaze for just a second before moving onto the next student. The younger male hunched into himself; keeping his eyes to the floor as he scowled. This year was going to suck.


End file.
